In brewing beer, a fermentation process is used to convert sugars contained in a liquid mixture, called wort, into alcohol and carbon dioxide gas. Generally, prior to the fermentation process, it is desirable that the fermentation container be free of any undesirable contaminants, such as a foreign yeast, that may alter the desired fermentation process. Similarly, during the fermentation process, it is desirable that the inside of the fermentation container is sealed off from outside air, so as to prevent the introduction of stray yeast. Some fermentation containers, however, have vents arranged to allow for carbon dioxide generated during the fermentation process to be released from the container.
In recent years, hobby brewing, sometimes referred to as “homebrewing,” has become increasingly popular. Unlike commercial brewers, homebrewers typically produce smaller sized batches of beer. In many homebrewing kits, fermentation takes place in a container known as a carboy which has a flat bottom and a narrow neck leading to an opening at the top. During the fermentation process, a sediment referred to as “trub” that comprises proteins and inactive yeast forms on the bottom of the fermentation container containing beer. Unfortunately, it can be difficult to remove the beer from the carboy after the fermentation process without mixing the trub into the beer. Oftentimes, homebrewers use a siphon tube to transfer the beer from the carboy into another container; however, this method usually results in a quantity of beer being left in the carboy. Thus, alternative brewing assemblies are desired.